Another Perfect Lie (english version)
by lizselwyn
Summary: Becky is getting back to Rosewood and she knows what that means: A and all her secrets are also coming back to haunt her. When all she wanted was to get back to Jason DiLaurentis' arms, she still has to face the fact that she's hiding a lot from him.
1. Notes

Becky is getting back to Rosewood, her old town, after 3 years. She left with her parents and younger brother, Scott, to New York, when Alison DiLaurentis went missing. By that time she was in a secret relationship with Jason DiLaurentis, Alison's older brother. She has a lot of secrets and being back in Rosewood means her past and her secrets are going to haunt her. Along with A and its threats. She still loves Jason and wants to get back to him, but she can't because of what she's hiding, about his sister. She's trying to get back with her life, but it seems like her secrets are always there to remember her she can't leave the past behind. Not in a town like Rosewood.

\- I don't own anything, besides my OC's.

\- I'm not exactly following PLL's timeline, so things maybe mixed a little (like something that happened in the 'future' in the show may happen before in my fanfiction - I promised its not confusing).

\- English its not my mother language, so if something is wrong you can tell (and please teach me the right way to say it).


	2. Back to Rosewood

Becky parked her car in front of her old house watching her parents and younger brother with suspicion. She still couldn't understand the urge to get back to Rosewood, a place they fought so hard to leave three years ago, after Alison DiLaurentis went missing. It wasn't exactly bad being back; she could see her friend Jenna Marshall again, finally finish college and see Jason DiLaurentis. She wasn't so sure about him, but she knew, that deep inside, she still missed him.

What she couldn't understand was the reason of it all. After the youngest DiLaurentis went missing, her parents did everything they could to leave the town. They lived the next three years in New York. She knew what they were thinking and why they were worried. Becky was involved with the DiLaurentis family deeper than she wanted, than what she should and deeper than it was safe. Her past was always hauting her. Her friendship with Jenna Marshall still gave her the chills from time to time. And then there was everything that happened in New York. Only of thinking about it, Becky felt sick to her stomach.

She entered her old house, that was already prepared to the family's arrival and ran to her old room, being followed by her brother Scott. Ever since they knew Alison was killed, Scott got really scared of losing his older sister. Back in New York, they did everything together – including what caused Becky Hart's ruin. She felt guilty that her brother saw everything happen and that he was the person helping her and hiding from their parents what she went through, but she felt grateful for having him around. Scott was the person she loved the most and she would do everything to keep him safe, even if it meant hurting him. And that's why she's been trying to push him away for a while. If they were getting back to Rosewood, it meant her past would be coming back too, dragging her down and taking everyone around her with her. She didn't want that for her brother. That's why she stopped in the stairs and complained:

Scott, could you stop following me? – she could see the hurt in his eyes. - Thank you – she said, rolling her eyes. Once she got to her room, she fell apart. She hated what she was doing to him, but she knew it was for the best.

She spent her first day back at Rosewood locked in her room, trying to convince herself that what she was doing was the best for everyone. Becky decided to go out the next day. She would grab a coffee at The Brew and then she would go to Hollis, to see if everything was ok with her college enrollment. She really wanted to get back to studying and, for the first time in years, she felt in physical and emotional conditions to get back to at least a part of her life. But, as soon as she left her black car, near The Brew, she regretted even putting her feet off the house and she knew it would be a long day.

\- Oh, look who's back in Rosewood! – said an awfully familiar voice behind her. Becky took a deep breathe, before turning around to answer.

\- Hello, Noel – she simply said. The girl walked in his direction, getting really close, still short despite of her heels. – I hope you know that I'm back, but that doesn't change anything that happened in New York. I'm still keeping an eye on you, Kahn – she threatened him.

\- Wow – he said, in a sarcastic tone, raising his hands in a sign of rendition. – But the same goes for you, Hart. You know who is back at Rosewood too? Your favorite DiLaurentis. And I bet he wouldn't be any happy to know what his girlfriend has been hiding from him for all these years.

\- Jason is in the past – whispered Becky, but she wasn't so sure. Leaving Noel behind, she entered in The Brew, recognizing at the same time who was coming to serve her. Emily Fields, Alison's friend and probably the last person she would like to see in the moment. By the way, Becky wasn't really sure she wanted to see any of the people in her old life. She had a huge doubt about Jenna and how much she could trust her, since everything had changed. She knew, deep inside, she wanted to see Jason. But she didn't know if he wanted to see her. And even if she saw him, she wouldn't know where to start. It was hard for her to admit, but she actually missed Alison's friends, despite what happened between her and Emily. In the old days, they had fun together.

\- Becky? – Emily called her, smiling. – I didn't know you were back. What can I get you?

\- Hi, Emily – she said, smiling briefly. – A coffee to go, please.

\- So, are you back to stay? – the girl asked, handing Becky the coffee.

\- Yeah, I think so – Becky answered, paying Emily.

\- Look, I know a lot of stuff happened in the past and that I'm probably the last person you would like to see today – muttered Emily, looking at her feet, while Becky thought "you couldn't be any more right". – But… I wanted to apologize, in fact. I think I kind of broke you and Jason apart.

\- Life broke us apart, Emily – said Becky, looking the other way. Talking about Jason meant remembering why they broke up. How. And all the lies Becky was still hiding.

\- Oh, I'm sorry… I just thought that… Well, he's back in town and, maybe, if I could do something about it, maybe you guys could… You know, get back together.

\- Yeah, thanks, but I don't think that's gonna happen. Bye, Emily, see you around – Becky left The Brew as fast as she could, praying that she wouldn't run into anybody else. She got into her car and took a deep breathe, thinking about what would she do next. She didn't want to go to Hollis, she knew exactly where she wanted to go; the DiLaurentis' house. But she couldn't. Not yet. Becky didn't have the courage. She grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed the number she thought she wouldn't dial: - Hello? Jenna?


	3. Good Girl

Becky went home, feeling tired and stupid. Jenna wasn't in Rosewood and didn't want to talk to her. She thought that was fair, since in the last few years they drifted apart and now they were probably at different sides. But the worst part wasn't Jenna's rejection. Becky couldn't help but pass through the DiLaurentis' house, she didn't stop, but just passing by brought so many memories that she thought she wouldn't be able to handle it. Seeing Jason through the window broke her heart as she wanted to explain to him everything that happened, but she knew she couldn't. At least not now.

She noticed nobody was home and found a note left by her parents telling her to meet them at the Grille. Becky didn't want to go because she felt so sick of avoiding Scott, so she chose to stay home. As soon as she hang up the phone, after talking to her parents, making up some excuse about having a headache, she grabbed her stuff so she could take a shower. When she opened her bedroom's door she heard the noise that made her jump and that she, in fact, was waiting to hear since her parents decided to get back to Rosewood; she got a new text.

 _Look who's back; Becky Hart and all her secrets. I missed you._

 _A_

The girl immediately called the number she would like to be able to call for so many other reasons, but it went to voicemail after ringing a few times. She knew Jason would avoid her. She knew why. And she knew he was right. But being the only person to know Becky was haunted by A since a long time, she needed his help.

\- Jason, I know you don't wanna talk to me. I understand. But everything's happening again, right? The texts? Please, call me – she left a voicemail and took a shower, not expecting to hear from Jason that soon. But when she came back to her room she noticed that he had called a few times and that he also sent a text. She, then, called him back.

\- Becky?

\- Hi, Jason – she felt her heart breaking, again, while she said his name and tears already streaming down her face. – I'm sorry to bother you, but… You were the only one that knew and…

\- I know, it's alright – he said. – A has been haunting the girls too, Alison's friends – even the small mention to the youngest DiLaurentis' name made her heart skip a beat, while she remembered everything she was hiding from Jason. And why they couldn't get back together. – What did A want?

\- Just let me know that it knew I was back. Says it misses me – she took a deep breath, trying not to sink into her feelings. – I thought it had stopped. I never got a text when I was at New York and…

\- You're not at New York? – asked him, seemingly confused.

\- I'm back at Rosewood, Jason – she said, while she heard Jason hanging up. After a few minutes, a car stopped at her house. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to see Jason, but she was also so afraid. When she heard the doorbell ring, she ran and opened the door for him.

\- I thought I would never get to see you again, after that last night in New York – he whispered, pulling her in to his arms. Becky let him hug her for a brief moment, before pushing herself back. She wanted that hug. She needed Jason. But she couldn't have him.

\- Me too – said Becky, closing the door behind Jason.

\- Why are you even back? – he asked, looking at her, that was looking to her feet.

\- My parents wanted to, I'm not sure why – she was trying not to make eye contact, but she knew that wouldn't last.

\- Becky, look at me, please – he asked, softly. She felt him getting near her, close enough that she could feel his breathe in her forehead. She wanted to get closer and touch him. Kiss him. Love him. Slowly she looked in her eyes, trying not to let it show how much she wanted him there,

\- Jason...

\- Shh – he touched her lips with his fingers. – I miss you, every day.

\- I... – Becky was almost losing her control, listening to that words coming from him in a whispered voice. He was so close and so untouchable. – I'm sorry, Jason – she muttered.

\- I should have known – she could see he was mad. She was actually waiting for that. – When you said you were back, I forgot everything. I needed to see you, Becky. But nothing changed, huh? You're still hiding things from me and acting like you didn't want something you clearly do. It was A, huh? A broke us apart! – accused him. – It wasn't about your parents, or Emily or your brother.

\- I think it was a mistake calling – she said, walking around her living room looking really nervous. – I'm sorry, it was a mistake.

\- I don't understand you. I wish I could. I always wanted to. Maybe I was wrong... – and after that he left Becky all alone. As soon as the door was closed by Jason, she collapsed, crying on the floor, against the cold door. She should have known getting back to Rosewood would be a nightmare. She heard her cellphone ringing. She already knew who it was.

 _Good girl._

 _\- A_


	4. Bad News

Becky's door was opened by her mother, Laura. She hid under her blanket, trying to avoid the inevitable: she knew why her mom was there, she would be questioned. And she couldn't give answers to her mother questions. But that's not quite what ended up happening. It was slightly worse than that.

\- Morning – said Laura, sitting next to Becky in her bed.

\- Spill it out – asked Becky.

\- I was just saying good morning, you moody girl! And I wanted to invite you to go shopping with me!

\- And? – Becky rolled her eyes. – Ok, mom, cut it off. What do you want?

\- Becky! – but the girl just kept looking at her mom with a look that said "I know that's not what you want!". – Ok. I was going to wait until after shopping, but… Jessica is back in town, she wants to do this dinner with all of Alison's old friends since she would be graduating this year. She seems to think you and Alison were friends. You know how I feel about this family, but we were invited and I thought, well, me and your dad need to get back into Rosewood's society.

\- A dinner? With the DiLaurentis? And you honestly want me to believe in this shit about Rosewood's society? Mom, why are we even back at Rosewood? What do you want with the DiLaurentis? – she asked all the questions on her mind, knowing that dinner meant trouble. Jason, her and all of Alison's friends in the same place? That's a party A would like to go to.

\- Just make sure Jason never gets any close to you again.

\- Mom! – she screamed, getting up and changing in the first clothes she found. - I'm freaking 22! I can decide who gets to stay in my life or not. You and dad ruined any chance of a normal relationship for me and Jason anyway!

\- You know that boy is trouble. God, Becky, you secretly dated him for almost your whole high school, you know what he used to do! – Becky could see her mom was really mad and trying hard not to yell at her. Back then, that would make her want to see Jason no matter what, but now things were different. She was more mature and there was A and her secrets. She couldn't get any near Jason and it didn't matter how much she wanted to.

\- Jason and I are not getting back together – she assured her mom, finishing getting dressed and leaving Laura alone in her room. When she got to the kitchen, Scott was eating breakfast alone. He looked at her and then turned away. She felt extremely guilty. – Scott? I'm going out; do you need a ride for school?

\- I can walk – he said, getting up and leaving her alone. Even though she kept reminding herself why she was pushing him away, seeing him that way made her heart hurt a little bit more every day.

\- Where are you going? Your classes begin only next week – her dad, Grant, was coming into the kitchen, reading the paper. He tripped in a chair, laughed a little and then looked at her. – Do you wanna tell me what's going on?

\- What do you mean? – she asked, but she felt like it was more of a desperate whisper. Grant knew her so well; it was impossible lying to him. She actually believed he always knew about her and Jason and just chose to look the other way, until he had to stop pretending.

\- Rebecca Louise Hart. I've known you for exactly 22 years. You've been trying to lie to me, unsuccessfully, since you've learned how to talk. I can see you're nervous. Where are you going? – he raised his eyebrows, walking to her. When he was close enough, he grabbed her shoulder, smiling. – I know your mom is freaking out about Jason being back. If you want to see him, fine by me. I know he's clean and he's doing really well. So, please, don't waste your energy trying to lie to me.

\- I wasn't going to see him, dad. Even though I wanted to – she admitted, staring at her own feet. – Mom wants to go to this dinner, at the DiLaurentis', to make sure he never ever gets close to me like _ever_ again. I was just going to clear my head, 'cause this is ridiculous. I'm 22! I can make my own choices… And it's not like it was going to happen anyway. I mean, me and Jason...

\- Ok, I believe you – he said, thoughtful. – If, someday, you want to talk about what happened... I'm your father, ok? You can always talk to me.

\- I know, thanks dad – she said that sincerely, hugging him. Becky then left the kitchen and walked to her car, feeling anxious. She needed to talk to someone. Like a friend. But Jenna didn't want to talk to her and she didn't know if she could still reach out to them… When she was still dating Jason, Alison and her friends were always around her. Alison used to blackmail her into doing things for them – a ride, a fake ID or a party invitation – so she wouldn't tell her parents about Jason. And even if she hated to admit, she had fun with Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna. She still felt guilty about getting them into a lot of trouble, even if she wasn't entirely responsible. But she crossed the lines and Emily ended up telling her parents about Jason.

Feeling like she could forgive Emily, she drove to The Brew. She wanted to talk to the girl, but when she came into the coffee shop, she saw that all four girls were there, whispering in a corner. She knew how it felt like not being able to trust anyone.

\- Becky! – Hanna was the first one to notice her. – I can't believe you're back, Emily told us… - then she stopped talking, remembering what happened between the two of them.

\- I missed you, Han – she said, smiling. – And I can see you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you!

\- You need to see Mona – whispered Spencer, while hugging Becky.

\- Why should I see loser Mona? – she asked, confused, and looking to a really scared Aria.

\- Don't call her that – complained Hanna. – We're friends now.

\- Oh, really? – Becky couldn't believe that. – Aria? Are you ok?

\- Hm? – she could see Aria wasn't paying any attention to them. But in a few seconds she seemed to concentrate, after hearing Becky's voice. – Becky? You are back too!

\- I'm back too?

\- Mike can't stop talking about Scott – the girl explained.

\- Well, I was here to talk to you Emily, but since you are all here… - they all sat down, Becky in the middle, with all the girls looking curiously at her, except for Emily. – I… I'd like to say I'm sorry, for all the times I put you guys in trouble.

\- You were a teenager, like the rest of us – said Spencer. – It's not like you were at your perfect mind.

\- And you dated Jason DiLaurentis, which only made it all worse – observed Hanna.

\- Han! That doesn't help! – scolded Aria.

\- Yeah, but… I've put you in a lot of trouble – said Becky, ignoring Hanna. That's how Hanna was and she always liked her for that exactly same reason. – I never should have taught you how to shoplift Han. Or gave you your first pills, Spence. Or taught Aria how to be a good liar…

\- That's been helpful, believe me – whispered Aria, staring at her own feet. Becky gave her a little smile.

\- And I should never have put such a huge weight on your shoulders, Em – for the first time, the girl looked Becky in the eyes. – If I didn't help Alison dragging you to that Kahn's party you would have never had to call an ambulance. Or my parents. Or tell them what happened. Basically, what I mean is that it's not your fault, Em. It never was. What happened was a consequence of my own choices. I'm sorry for blaming you for all this time.

\- It's ok, Becky - assured Emily, holding Becky's hand. – I never wanted to tell your parents about Jason. I always knew how much you two loved each other and I didn't want to ruin that.

\- Thank you, Em. But… Now we have to talk about something else. Are you guys going to Jessica's dinner?

\- We don't have a choice – complained Hanna. – Do you believe she's actually making us wear Alison's defunct clothes?

\- Hanna – Spencer called her down. – But yeah, she gave us Ali's clothes and wants us to wear it to the dinner.

\- That's… Morbid – remarked Becky. – My mom wants to go, to make sure Jason never gets close to me again. Because yeah, there's a chance that might actually happen – she joked, rolling her eyes.

\- You guys are really not getting back together, huh? – asked Aria, with a sad look on her face. – Despite all the craziness, I always liked you two together.

\- We're sorry – Spencer comforted her, when she denied. – Hey, did you know he is my brother?

\- What? – that was new. – I was going to be your… Sister in law?

\- Something like that – Spencer laughed. – Mrs. DiLaurentis had an affair with my dad and turns out… Jason is his son, not Kenneth's.

\- Wow, that family is really…

\- Messed up - Hanna finished her sentence, making Becky laugh. She really missed them, she noticed.

* * *

Hi everyone! Thanks for everyone who's reading, for the favorites and a huge thank you for my great friend LovelyFandomLover, who's been supporting me since I told her about this story and even though she doesn't watch PLL she's reading and leaving sweet reviews. You're the best!

So, this is chapter 3, Bad news, hope you all liked it. Next chapter is called The Dinner Party and there's a lot of A texts. See you guys there!


	5. The Dinner Party

\- Dad, come on we're late! – it was the 10th time Becky called her father. She always told him he was like a princess getting ready to go out. Knowing that would still take some time until he was ready, she sat down between her mother and her brother in the couch.

\- You look beautiful – whispered Laura, smiling at her daughter.

\- Thank you – Becky barely said the words, rolling her eyes. She felt so angry with the situation her mom was putting them through that she didn't care what she looked like. Maybe a little because Jason was going to be there, handsome as always, of course. She was wearing a short, long sleeve, dark blue dress and a nude peep toe. Her long brunet hair was falling in waves in her back.

\- Let's go, guys! – a really happy Grant was coming down the stairs wearing a gray suit that was a little tight in his belly. Becky chuckled, before getting up and walking to her father.

\- Let's go, Cinderella.

* * *

Becky couldn't feel worse. She was sitting down at the DiLaurentis' living room, a glass of champagne on her hand. By her side, Jason DiLaurentis. They weren't talking or looking at each other. She could see, by the corner of her eye, that he tried to start talking a lot of times, but it looked like he would ran out of words every time he looked at her. Her mother kept giving her furious looks and she tried to ignore it, unsuccessfully. She was getting more and more angry, having Jason so near and not being able to touch him.

 _If it takes you more than 5 minutes to get here I'll never talk to you again._ She sent that text to the girls, she needed them there, to distract her. In that same moment they showed up at the door.

\- Sorry we're late – whispered Spencer, sitting down next to Jason.

\- We had a little problem – said Hanna, hugging Becky and sitting by her side. – So… The two of you, here, together?

\- Hanna! – Emily called her out. – Sorry about her Becky. And Jason.

\- It's ok – said Becky, laughing and looking at Jason, that was smiling too. She felt her heart racing. She loved that smile.

\- What kind of problem did you guys have? – he asked, knowing the answer.

\- The police think we might know something about Wilden's death – informed Aria.

\- You obviously don't! – Becky was so pissed about it. Rosewood cops were the worst.

\- No, but we think A is trying to incriminate my mom.

\- Oh my God, Han – Becky hugged her, trying to comfort the blonde girl.

\- Why would A do that? – asked Jason.

\- Because she had a motive. And she was the last one seen with him. I mean, everything points out to her. But she couldn't have done it, right? – she seemed desperate.

\- Of course not – said Becky. – We are going to prove that.

Next thing, their cellphones were ringing.

 _You are making it too easy for me. The six of you in the same place? I could kill you all at once._

 _A._

\- Ok, if A is trying to scare us, it's working – Aria put her phone back in her bag, with a disgusted look on her face.

\- A has us in the palm of its hand and wants us to know it. Yeah, like that was news – joked Spencer, burying her face on her hands.

 _You think I'm hard to handle? Ask Becky. We're old friends._

 _\- A_

Every single one of the girls looked at Becky. Jason just got up and kept staring at the window, looking at nothing in specific. But they could see he was nervous.

\- A has been targeting me for a long time. Before Alison went missing – she explained, feeling tired of all this game.

\- This was never about Alison? – asked Emily, feeling scared. – We always thought that…

\- This was _always_ about Alison – said Jason, throwing himself next to Becky, also feeling tired. – The games, the texts, the blackmailing… This screams Alison.

\- We think that's how it started. Alison had a lot against me and she was always blackmailing me – Becky continued, feeling her heart racing, like every time she told a lie. She took a deep breathe, trying not to show how nervous she felt. She knew that if she started to move her hands a lot, Jason would notice.

\- We don't know if she was ever A, but…

\- A always knows things only Alison knew – finished Spencer.

\- Dinner's ready! – announced Jessica, giving Becky and Jason a curious look. They looked at each other, agreeing not to talk about it anymore.

They sat down at the dinner table, Becky between her dad and her brother Scott. She had barely touched her food when she felt her cellphone vibrating in her purse.

 _Let's play a game? I'll tell you a secret, but one of yours gets exposed._

 _A_

Trying not to freak out, she looked to everyone around her. None of the girls or Jason seemed to have gotten a new text. What was coming next?, she thought.

 _Ask your friends about "The Jenna Thing"._

 _A_

After that, Becky barely ate. As soon as everyone was finished with dinner, she got up and ran to the door. She noticed Jason following her.

\- You're leaving? – he asked, hands in his pockets.

\- No – she said, getting closer to him. – Actually, I don't know what to do.

\- What do you mean?

\- A wants to tell me a secret. But if I chose to know it, A will expose one of mine – she showed him the A texts.

\- The Jenna thing? – he looked confused.

\- I don't know what it is and I don't know what to do! – she burst, feeling so frustrated.

\- Do you have a lot to lose? – she didn't answer, trying to avoid looking in his eyes. – Becky? – Jason called, touching her face gently.

\- I never believed Toby could have done anything to hurt Jenna – she whispered, letting him touch her. – I remember visiting Jenna in the hospital after what happened and… She begged me to get away from your family. Do you think A is trying to tell me how Jenna really lost her sight?

\- Why don't you ask them? – Jason pushed her so she could see the girls coming from inside the house.

\- Ask us what?

\- What is the Jenna thing, Spencer? – the question came out like she was really mad. But Becky noticed that's how she actually felt. Angry. The thing is; now she would be exposed. A sure knew how to manipulate her.

\- Who… Who told you about that? – Spencer looked cautious, while all the others girls were freaking out.

\- Who do you think, Spencer? A! – screamed Hanna.

\- We're so sorry – apologized Emily, already starting to cry.

– We tried to stop Alison…

\- Alison? – Jason interrupted Aria. – Alison blinded Jenna?

\- And you guys knew that all along? – Becky could already feel the tears coming. She was so angry. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. – Toby was arrested, while Alison was still out there, manipulating people and doing God knows what else?

\- Becky, please don't scream – warned her Jason, pulling her by her arm.

\- You are exactly like her – she screamed, ignoring Jason, before going to her car and getting away from the DiLaurentis' house really fast.

\- I'm going to look for her – said Jason, getting into his car. – You stay here.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! In the next one, called A Great Liar, you will find out what happened that Emily had to tell Becky's parents about Jason.

Also, if you guys love Teen Wolf and Isaac Lahey like I do, you should read LovelyFadomLover's fanfiction. It's a Isaac/OC, called Damned if She Do, Damned if She Don't and it's my favorite TW fanfiction.

Thank you for the reviews, for reading and being so nice! :)


	6. A Great Liar

Becky was driving with nowhere to go. When she realized, she was at the Kahn's cabin. She laughed to herself; her brain led her to the place she hated the most. She parked and left the car barefoot. After a while, Jason parked behind her and ran in her direction.

\- Hi – he whispered, leaning against the car, beside her.

\- I'm sorry.

\- For what? – asked Jason, looking into her eyes. – For Alison blinding Jenna? For all the bad things she did? I knew my sister, Becky.

\- Jenna won't talk to me. She must think I covered for Alison. And I don't know how to fix things, Jason!

\- We'll find a way – he assured, holding her hand. She hesitated for a moment, before holding on to him like her life depended on that.

\- When I left your house I thought I was going to the police… But I obviously can't – she took a deep breathe, staring back at him. – But I never thought I was coming here.

\- Where we… Broke up – he whispered, pulling her into his arms.

 **Flashback**

 _\- I don't think that's a good idea - argued Emily. - We weren't supposed to go to a party._

 _\- Em, it's no big deal – said Alison, rolling her eyes. – It's not like its illegal, right? It's just another one of the Kahn's parties._

 _\- Ben's gonna be there, Em! – teased Becky. – And I'll drive us. There's nothing wrong! We always do that._

 _\- Yeah, but my mom always knew what I was going to do… I don't feel good about lying._

 _\- You're not lying, you're just..._

 _\- Not telling her about it! – finished Alison. – Let's go!_

 _Together, Becky and Alison almost dragged Emily to Becky's car. The two of them, Hanna and Emily were going on Becky's car. Aria, Spencer, Melissa, Ian and Jason, in his car. It was the summer when Alison disappeared and everyone, besides Emily – who were not told about the party -, were really excited._

 _When they parked in the Kahn's cabin, Becky ran to Jason's arms, leaving the girls behind. She needed to find Jenna, she couldn't handle Melissa complaining about the mosquitoes all the time._

 _\- Honey, if you knew we were coming to the Kahn's cabin, why didn't you use a repellent? – asked Ian. Yeah, Becky definitely couldn't handle that._

 _\- Hey, I'm gonna go find Jenna, ok? – she didn't wait for an answer because she knew Jason would protest. She kissed him and ran away._

 _They had arrived in the Kahn's cabin about an hour ago. Becky already had drunk a lot, but she couldn't find Jenna. She was avoiding her boyfriend's group of friends; a fight with Melissa was all she didn't want in the moment. She sat by herself in the parking lot, typing Jason a text, telling him to come meet her, when she heard Jenna's voice._

 _\- Did you miss me? – she thought it was amazing how Jenna could always tell it was her._

 _\- Not a bit – she answered, joking. She got up to guide Jenna to where she was._

 _\- Why are you alone? You finally decided to ditch the DiLaurentis? – asked Jenna, touching Becky's hand. She could hear that Jenna was hurt. It was always like that. Jenna_ really _wanted Becky away from the DiLaurentis; she wouldn't stop talking about how they would drag Becky down. Becky was always afraid that Jenna would think she chose the DiLaurentis over her, but that was not the truth. She knew Jenna was wrong, at least about Jason, and she hoped one day Jenna could see that._

 _\- No, I just couldn't handle Melissa anymore – they laughed, reminding how they became friends in the first place: they hated Melissa Hastings._

 _\- She's terrible – agreed Jenna._

 _\- Babe... – Jason showed up, running. He stopped immediately, when he saw Jenna. – Hm… Hello, Jenna._

 _\- Good night, Jason – greeted the girl. – I'm going to let the two of you alone. Did you see Noel, Jason?_

 _\- He was inside the cabin – he said, watching her get up and walk away._

 _\- Thank you._

 _\- She give me chills – remarked him, sitting next to his girlfriend, when Jenna was far away enough that she couldn't hear them._

 _\- I know. But she's my friend._

 _\- That's something I'll never understand. How someone become friends with Jenna Marshall?_

 _\- Having the same goals?_

 _\- Sounds like partners in crime, not friends – observed him, kissing Becky's forehead._

 _\- Sounds like the N.A.T. Club – she whispered, getting mad._

 _\- Ok, I'm sorry – he laughed. – I think we can both have weird friendships. I need to go to bathroom – he said, giving her his glass._

 _\- Don't take too long – she shouted. Becky knew she was drunk enough, but Jason's glass was so tempting… She started with just a sip, but then she drank everything._

 _When Jason came back he didn't find Becky, just his glass, empty._

 _\- Shit! – he exclaimed, running back to the party. – Did you guys see Becky? – he asked Ian and Melissa, desperate. He just kept running when they denied. He asked a few more people; no one had seen her._

 _Inside the cabin, Becky didn't feel well. She needed to find someone she knew. That's when she saw Emily, sitting alone, next to the window. She thought she couldn't even get to the girl; her head was spinning, she felt like throwing up and that she would pass out at any moment. Besides feeling euphoric, she also felt really confused, weak and anxious._

 _\- Em! – she almost screamed, only realizing she was next to her after that._

 _\- Becky, what happened to you? – Emily looked really worried._

 _\- I don't know – she answered. – I drank from Jason's glass and… I think there was something else than alcohol – without knowing why, she laughed._

 _\- Jason drugged you? – whispered Emily._

 _\- What? No! No way!_

 _\- Becky, shh – asked Emily, looking for any of girls in the crowd._

 _\- I mean, why would he do that? It's not like I need to get drunk so we will have sex – Becky's vision was getting really blurry. – Unless… He wants to kill me – and then she passed out._

 _Before Jason could get to Becky, Emily already had called 911. He didn't know what to do. If Becky really drank from his glass then she drank liquid ecstasy too. He was so screwed. Both of them were. It was their end. They would call her parents and there was no chance they could be together after that._

 **Now**

Jason and Becky couldn't even relive their memories. His phone was blowing, indicating a text. Becky knew what that meant: A. As soon as Jason handed her the phone with a mad expression, she felt sick to her stomach.

 _Ask her about your sister. She knows everything!_

 _\- A_

\- Jason, it's not what it looks like – she begged, desperate for a lot of reasons. She needed to lie, really fast.

\- If you know who killed my sister and you're hiding it from me, I swear to God… - he didn't finished his sentence, punching her car, really mad.

\- I think it was A – she wasn't even lying. – Alison was getting threats from A too. It started almost at the same time as with us. She told me later and made me promise I would never tell you. A few days before she disappeared she was going to meet A in Brookhaven, a little shop in Ravenswood. She told me A never showed up, but she saw Mona Vanderwall there. We know Mona was original A and she says someone stole the game from her, but… Honestly, I think Mona was just helping A.

\- And why you never told me that before?

\- You think I could do that? I can do it now because it's what A wants. The night Alison disappeared I got a lot of A texts, the whole night. A thought I was in its way and it wanted me gone. The last text I got that night said that if I wanted you alive I should leave. And that was easy, because my parents ran to New York the minute they heard from Alison – she took a deep breathe, feeling terrible for hiding things from him. She wasn't really lying, all of that was true. But it wasn't the truth about why they couldn't be together anymore. Of course A threatened her to keep them apart, but everything she was hiding about Alison… That was the real reason why they couldn't be together. She needed to hide that from everyone. That's why she never fought her parents to be with him. And Jason couldn't find out what the truth was.

\- You were... Protecting us? – he asked, slowly getting closer to her again.

\- All the time – she said, looking into his green eyes. He was so close. She felt her heart racing and before she knew what was happening, Jason already had pushed her against the car and was kissing her with passion, rage and like he missed her more than anything else. She immediately corresponded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew she was wrong, but she couldn't resist Jason. Not this time. She heard her cellphone blowing, but just chose to ignore. Whatever A wanted, it could wait.

 _I must confess; you're a great liar._ _I'll spare you this one. For now._

 _\- A_

* * *

Thank you guys for reading, favoriting and reviewing! You make me really happy!

I wanted to update again by the weekend, but I'll be traveling. So.. See you guys next week with chapter 6 - Exposed. It's one of my favorites and there's A LOT going on for Becky.


	7. Exposed

Becky couldn't believe, but the last two weeks went by with a normality that was... Unusual. Her English classes at Hollis had started, she would see Jason every week – with her father helping her cover her tracks – e she hadn't received a single text from A. She wasn't talking to the girls again yet, she was so angry about the Jenna Thing. She had tried calling Jenna a lot of times, unsuccessfully. Despite those things, she felt so peaceful, like she hadn't felt in ages.

That night she told her mom she was staying in Hollis by night, studying. But she was in Philadelphia with Jason.

\- Where do you wanna eat? – he asked, admiring Becky, while she was putting on some lipstick.

\- This might seem silly, but can we just grab some McDonald's?

\- Sure – he laughed.

\- Why are you laughing at me? – asked her, pretending to be upset.

\- Because you were so on to your father's diet until the weekend – he answered, pulling her in for a kiss.

\- Yeah, but now I'm not anymore. I'm sick of all the green food – she whispered, against his lips.

\- Ok, so… McDonald's here we go – he opened the door of his car and walking into Becky's direction, helping her get out of the car. – But if you want a Happy Meal, then that's it, I want the divorce.

\- Well, then you might want to start looking for a good lawyer, honey – she joked.

They had a fun night in Philadelphia after dinner and when they were ready to get back to Rosewood, Becky's phone ringed. It was her brother.

\- Scott?

\- Becky you need to get back to Rosewood – he claimed.

\- How did you…?

\- It doesn't matter – he interrupted her. – Someone hit the car against Emily's house. I think we both know who did it, right?

\- We're coming back right now – she said, hanging up and dragging Jason back to his car.

* * *

Both of them entered the hospital running, Becky wouldn't even care if her parents were there or if her mom would see her with Jason. She located the girls and, with tears in her eyes, ran to them. Hanna ran to her too, hugging Becky.

\- What happened? – she asked, wiping her tears away.

\- We don't know yet. Someone hit the car against Emily's house, but she's alright – informed Hanna.

\- Mrs. Fields is hurt, but she's going to be fine – said Spencer, curiously looking at Jason. None of them knew they were seeing each other again.

\- And do they know who did this? – Becky asked, but she knew the answer already.

\- No, the person ran away before the police even got there. Hi, Jason – said Aria, looking like she was trying really hard to understand why he was there.

\- We can talk about it later – whispered Becky, indicating Jason with her head. Emily appeared in the hallway, distracting the girls and making Becky jump. – Em!

\- I'm glad you're ok – said Jason, helping the girl sitting down when she got there. She looked like she was in pain.

\- Thank you – she muttered, avoiding looking into Becky's eyes.

\- Em? – she called, sitting next to the girl. – It's alright, I'm not mad at you.

\- But…

\- It's. ok. It was not your fault.

\- We should have stopped Alison – said Hanna.

\- Like you could – replied Jason. – When Ali had something in her head, you just couldn't convince her otherwise.

\- So… You don't hate us? – asked Aria, getting close to Becky.

\- I would never hate you – she said, hugging the short girl. – Hey, do you guys know something about Scott? He was the one calling me about what happened.

\- He was at my place when it happened – clarified Aria.

\- And how did he know where I was?

\- Where were you? – asked Hanna, confused.

\- Philly.

\- And where were you supposed to be?

\- At Hollis, studying, Han.

\- Ok, are you guys secretly dating like in high school? – asked the blonde girl, looking really excited about the idea.

\- Sort of – answered Jason with a giggle. He stopped laughing when he saw Scott entering the hospital.

\- Scott! – screamed Becky, running in his direction and hugging him. – What are you doing here? Are you ok? How did you know where I was?

\- Ok, slow down – he complained, pushing her away. – Why would you even care?

\- You're my brother – she said, understanding why he felt like that.

\- It's not what it looks like – he accused her. – I thought that coming back to Rosewood, you being better, it was the best decision of our lives. But then you just got back to lying and manipulating bitch Rebecca mode.

\- Scott, listen to me…

\- No, you listen to me! I'm tired of covering for you and lying for you and then being left out when you don't need me anymore, Becky!

\- It's not like that, Scott – she was trying so hard not to cry, but couldn't stop the tears. She just wanted to protect him.

\- It's exactly like that! In New York I was the one covering your dirt. Now you act like I'm just something on your way.

\- You're not, Scott!

\- Let's get out of here – whispered Jason, getting closer to Becky and pulling her by her hand. – Come on, Scott – people were looking at them and the last thing they needed was to draw attention to them.

\- What did A do for you to push me away like this? – asked Scott, angrily, as soon as they got to the parking lot.

\- He knows about A? – asked Jason, feeling like Becky left him out again, like always.

\- I'm just trying to protect you – she ignored Jason, turning her back to them. – Ok? I don't you to be an A target. And for that, you need to be as far away from me as possible. And it doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. It's the opposite – she turned around to face him again. He looked defeated. – You are the most important thing for me, Scott. I love you so much!

\- Becky! – they were interrupted by an angry Spencer, running to them, followed by Hanna, Aria and Emily. – Can you explain this, please? – she handed Becky her phone; there was a picture of her with Red Coat, signed by A, of course. She felt her phone ringing in her back pocket.

 _You've been exposed._

 _\- A_

* * *

So, this is chapter 6, Exposed. I know there was A LOT going on in this chapter and there's still some explaining to do about what happened here. Please, be patient. If you watch PLL I know you are. This chapter was about chocking you. Making you realize how much trouble Becky is in with her lies. And that's not the last of A. A's mission is turning Becky's life into hell.

By the way, please tell me your thoughts… I felt like this chapter was a little bit rushed. But I needed some stuff to happen. And Becky's relationships needed some drama – she needs to understand what happens when you lie that much, right?

Thank you for all the support! I won't be able to update next week because of college. But I'll try to be back as soon as I can :)


	8. Guess Who's Back?

\- Morning, babe – Becky woke up with Jason's lips against hers. – I brought you breakfast in bed. How are you feeling?

\- What do you think? – she complained, sitting in the bed and grabbing the cup of coffee he was offering. – When you said breakfast in bed I thought you had more than just coffee.

\- You're too picky – he laughed, laying by her side.

\- Why don't you hate me? – she asked, looking at his face, after a few moments of silence.

\- 'Cause I don't think you're lying – he said, kissing her softly. Despite the smile on her face, Becky felt horrible. She was lying. – The girls still won't talk to you?

\- No – she sighed, laying on her side, so she could see him. – You know Spencer, she won't rest until she can track every single one of my steps that could possible connect me with Red Coat. If you stay with me, you might be her new A suspect, Jase.

\- As long as I'm with… We can be Red Coat and A.

\- Really? – she laughed. Her boyfriend was truly amazing.

\- Yeah. I love you, Becky – when she heard those words coming out of his mouth, Becky could barely believe him. It's not like he never said he loved her before, but lately Becky felt that she didn't deserve to be loved.

\- I love you too, Jason – she said back, putting her coffee on the side table and kissing him. Every moment with him was truly precious, especially because she didn't know how long that would last. A could always ruin everything, so she felt like she needed to enjoy every second with Jason.

\- I would love some morning sex, Becky, but we need to go – he whispered, against her neck.

\- You're not making this any easier – she could barely say the words, his lips against her neck and his hands all over her body.

\- Neither are you – he answered, grabbing her butt firmly.

\- Jason? – somebody called, walking up the stairs.

\- Ok, my mom is home – he jumped out of the bed and started to get dressed.

\- Yeah, that makes it all easy – finished Becky, laughing, while dressing herself too. – Morning, Mrs. DiLaurentis – she greeted, when Jessica came into the room.

\- Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I forgot you were here, Rebecca.

\- What do you want, mom? – interrupted Jason, putting his shoes on.

\- Spencer is here to see you – informed her. Becky felt her heart race.

\- You mean my sister? – he teased. – Tell her I'm coming.

\- I will – muttered Jessica, before getting out of Jason's room, ignoring his last comment.

\- Jason, take it easy – asked Becky.

\- She's been lying to me for my whole life, Becky – he argued. She didn't answer. She had been lying to him and he didn't deserve that. But she didn't know how to get out of what she got into. She could only hope one day he would understand.

\- Can you, please, tell her to talk to me? – asked Becky, when he was leaving the room. He agreed with a nod and walked down the stairs.

Looking around her, Becky couldn't believe that she could be so lucky, despite feeling she didn't deserve any of it. She had Jason, who believed her no matter what. It's been days she haven't heard about A. She and her brother were getting along again. She had a job interview in… A few minutes. But she still didn't feel happy. There was something missing – her friends.

She took all of her stuff that was spread across Jason's room, when she heard her cellphone ringing. It was a blocked number. She rolled her eyes before answering.

\- Hello?

\- Can we meet at the Kissing Rock right now?

\- No, I have a job interview, Noel, and you have school. I see you later.

\- Hart, I've heard the girls know about you and Red Coat. We need to take care of this!

\- I can handle it – she said, feeling so angry that he was calling her in the middle of the day and bossing around and also mad at herself for all she was into.

\- Apparently, no, you can't – he argued. – Spencer is looking for answers and if she ever finds out what you've been hiding in New York…

\- Maybe she should turn to you for answers, Kahn – she said, making it sound like a threat. – I see you later – and then she hang up.

* * *

When they arrived at Rosewood High, Becky felt trapped. She hold onto Jason's hand really tight and he looked at her, worried.

\- Hey, everything's going to be fine. Ezra invited you for this interview. You're gonna make it – he encouraged her.

\- Yeah, I know. It's just... Being back feels suffocating.

\- Well, you're going to be a lot around here from now on. And you can always find me at the end of the hall – he said, smiling and kissing her cheek. – Now go, you are almost late.

\- Keep your friends close and your enemies closer – she said, coming into Ezra Fitz's office.

\- Excuse me?

\- Oh, Ezra, Ezra… - she sighed, before sitting across him, smiling. – We both know why I'm here.

\- Well, then I think this intership will be good for both of us, right? – he asked, staring at her.

\- You should tell her – she said, with a serious look on her face, after a moment of silence. – Or someone else will do it for you.

\- Are you threatening me?

\- No, Ezra, I'm stating the facts. A is still out there and you have a lot to lose.

\- And you don't? – he teased.

\- You know what's funny? – she asked, leaning against his desk and ignoring his last question. – With all the info you got for your "book" about Alison's glamorous life and tragic death and everyone around her... You could totally be A.

\- You can start tomorrow, Miss Hart – he said, ignoring her last sentence and finishing the "interview".

Becky left his office feeling angry. He obviously only wanted her as his intern so he could investigate her for his stupid book. She went to the bathroom before looking for Jason. Thinking about all that "Ezra crap" – as she liked to call -, she was admiring herself in the mirror. Becky was wearing a black leather skirt, a white long sleeve blouse and black high heels. Suddenly the door opened and she heard a sound that was impossible for her not to recognize – a walking stick.

\- Jenna?

* * *

Hey, guys! So… I want you all to feel welcome to tell me if I make any mistakes. I'm actually brazilian, so I speak portuguese. Sometimes, while translating the fanfiction, I can get a little lost. Maybe because we say that thing different from you or something like that. I try my best and if I'm not sure about the meaning or how to write a word, I look for it and I'm always open to learning. I think good criticism, that can make me improve is always welcome. But I honestly hope you are enjoying the fanfiction and you can understand me (which I think you can) even if I'm not the best. Again, thank you all for the support, for the favorites, follows and reviews. That's why I keep writing. I know it's been a while since the last chapter, but I'm a psychology student, almost graduating and I have SO MUCH stuff to do for college… It's been a crazy semester and sometimes I don't have time to translate the chapters and post them for you. I hope you understand.

Well, that's it for today. Hope you enjoy Guess Who's Back?! :)


	9. A Suspect

**Capítulo 8 – A Suspect**

\- This is really suspicious – Becky whispered, looking around her, sitting in Jason's office.

\- Becky, you can talk like a normal person. No one's gonna hear your – he said, laughing.

\- Why are you laughing? – she asked, with a mad expression. – Jenna told me she was not in Rosewood anymore. Then, when there's pictures of me and Red Coat being sent to the girls, suddenly she's around?

\- Do you wanna tell me what Jenna has to do with that?

\- Don't go all counselor on me! – she exclaimed, dropping her bag in Jason's desk. She took a moment, breathing and trying to get things clear in her head before trying to explain it to her boyfriend. – Ok. Like I said, that Red Coat is Cece. It's been a way she's gathering information on A – she stopped for a minute, deciding either she would forward with it or not. But looking in Jason's eye she could see that she had no other option. – She found out Jenna and this other girl were there, when the lodge caught on fire. That night, the girls saw a Red Coat and Cece swears it was not her. Do you think Jenna could be A? I mean, we both know now that she has motive and she sure knows a lot about us.

\- I don't know – answered Jason, sincerely. – But I always told you she gave me the chills. And you are right, she has motives. But, honey, she's blind. How could she even do or know everything that A knows?

\- I don't know – she said, sitting in the chair across Jason's desk, feeling like she was defeated.

\- Since you're talking… Do you wanna tell what Scott meant with covering your New York dirt?

\- I was on drugs, ok? – she blurted, angry. But at the same time she was amazed on how easy it was to tell him.

\- Do you honestly want me to believe that?

\- You gotta be kidding me right, Jason? Our high school was alcohol, cigarettes and pot. _You_ were into heavier stuff – she said, lowering her voice. – After I left for New York, I thought we were over, like, forever. Gosh, I thought my life was over.

\- I visited you a couple of times – he said, smiling sadly. – I mean, I tried.

\- I needed to keep you away, because of A. I thought I would never be able to get any close to you again or even get back with my life. I was at the bottom. But Scott brought me back.

\- And how does Scott even know about A?

\- I told him – she muttered, barely saying the words. She had a lot of regrets and one of the biggest was telling Scott about A. She was so afraid A would do something to him. – One of the nights he had to pick me up because I was so drunk, I told him everything. That's why I need to protect him. He knows too much. I can't let A do anything to him.

\- _We_ won't let that happen – added Jason. – But now I have work to do. See you at night?

\- Only if you pick me up at Hollis… But I need to go straight home, my mom won't stop complaining I don't have dinner with the family anymore – she said, rolling her eyes.

\- Oh, don't say that – grumbled Jason, getting up and hugging her from behind. – That means I'm sleeping alone? All by myself? In that big bed?

\- Yep.

\- How long are we even keeping that from her? - he asked, turning her around so he could look her in the eyes.

\- Jason, the reason my mom never reported you to the police was because I promised I would never see you again.

 **Flashback**

 _\- Mom, no! – screamed Becky, sitting in the hospital's bed._

 _\- You stay quiet – Laura screamed back, she was furious._

 _\- Mom, it was not Jason's fault! I… I left my glass at the table when I was looking for Jenna, it was near the cabin's exit._ _There was nobody there._ _Then I drank from it,_ I _was irresponsible! – she argued, feeling desperate._

 _\- I honestly don't give a damn!_

 _\- Laura… - called Grant, Becky's father._

 _\- No, Grant! We are always pretending nothing is happening, Rebecca does whatever she wants and look what happened… - Laura was crying, feeling mad and guilty about the whole situation. – How could I never see what was happening under our noses, Becky?_

 _\- Because I never wanted you to – whispered Becky, folding her arms across her chest._

 _\- If you say it was not him, we can solve this – said Laura, after a few minutes in silence. – I won't report him, but you won't_ ever _get any near him ever again, ok? It doesn't matter what you say, he dragged you there!_

 _\- It was one of the Kahn's parties! I go to the Kahn's parties since I was 12! Before Jason, mom – Becky didn't know what to do. She couldn't afford to lose Jason. But she also wouldn't let him go to jail._

 _\- Do you love him? – asked Laura, calmly._

 _\- What? – Becky asked back, feeling confused._

 _\- Do you love him? – her mom repeated._

 _\- Of course I do! – she answered, confused and angry._

 _\- Then you're going to do what I told you to do. If you love him, you want the best for him, right?_

 **Now**

\- Ok, back with teenage love – he said, pulling Becky in for a kiss before letting her go. – Call me as soon as you leave class.

\- Got it – when Becky left his office she immediately spotted Noel at the end of the hall, near the exit. He would not let her leave before they talked.

\- Do you have a minute, Hart?

\- Don't you think there's better places to have this conversation than in Rosewood High, Kahn? – she was honestly so tired of Noel, his insinuations, his threats and everything that involved him.

\- Unfortunately, we need to talk. And it's your entire fault! – he accused, pointing a finger at her.

\- We just need to give them a new suspect, Noel – she replied, rolling her eyes in a gesture that was so typical of her. – And I've got the perfect victim.

* * *

I am so sorry it took me so long to update! After a really long and exhausting year in college, with so many stuff to do and so little time - between college, internship, friends, family, my boyfriend... I had no time for myself! So, yeah, I'm going to confess I was actually really lazy to translate APL. But, in my defense, school was over in december. So, before that, it was all about college. Now I'm back, with a small chapter and I want to update again next week. Or as soon as I can. Hope you like it and please don't hate me! Hahaha (Also I haven't revised for any mistakes, so let me know if there's something terribly wrong!).


	10. Hard Decisions

**Hard Decisions**

Jason sat in his chair in his office at Rosewood High, thinking. The moment he saw Becky's picture with Red Coat he realized his girlfriend was way deeper into it than she would ever tell him. He needed to know what was happening.

He knew she couldn't be A, because the mysterious hooded person made her life hell, more than to anyone else. He also knew she didn't have anything to do with _that night_ because she was grounded and after what happened at the Kahn's party, Laura would make sure she wouldn't go anywhere. Plus the A threats. He, otherwise, couldn't remember a thing about that night.

But what was she talking about with Noel Kahn then? Distracting the girls with a new A suspect? Having the perfect victim? Was she going to point to Jenna, her friend, as a possible suspect? She seemed really scared about it when they talked early. He decided to look for her.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Becky dropped her car keys on the kitchen table. Her dad was probably working, but what about her mom? "Mom, I'm home!" she yelled.

"Hi, sweetheart" Laura came from the backyard into the living room and seemed kinda unsettled. Behind her, Jessica DiLaurentis. Becky thought her heart would stop beating.

"Hm, hello Mrs. DiLaurentis".

"Hi, honey. I was leaving anyway! Talk later, Laura"

"Later, Jessica"

"So… What does this mean?" Becky asked firmly, feeling anxious, the moment the front door was closed after Jessica left.

"We were just talking, sweetie" Laura answered, walking towards the kitchen.

"About what?" the girl questioned her mother again, while she followed Laura.

"I think it's actually none of your business"

"Yes, it is, when all you seem to care when it comes to the DiLaurentis is keeping me way from Jason! I _told_ you already: I can make my own decisions"

"I just want to protect you. You know that boy is trouble" Laura's voice was starting to crack, Becky could tell she was angry, but trying to remain calm and sweet towards her daughter.

"Yeah, I really doubt Jessica agrees. First of all; Jason is not the person we left behind. I'm pretty sure you already heard he's clean and he has a job as a counselor at Rosewood High". Becky, on the opposite, couldn't control her own anger, her voice getting higher every word.

"Well, at least one thing you got right: Jessica doesn't agree with me. She thinks you are the problem" it took Becky a few moments to understand what her mother had just said.

" _I'm_ the problem?"

"She thinks you were a terrible influence on Alison"

"Oh my God, why is _everything_ about Alison?" she screamed, more to herself than to her mother. "Is she forgetting about her other son? The only one left!"

"I want you to answer something honestly" Laura said, following Becky who was already going upstairs. "Are you and Jason seeing each other again?"

"Yes and there's nothing you can do about it"

"While you live in this house, you follow my rules! this time, Laura sounded really angry. "If you wanna see him, you can leave and don't come back"

"Done" Becky snarled, running to her bedroom to get her stuff.

When she walked through the front door, she saw Jason parking his car. She was so angry, that she ignored him and went straight to her car, shouting:

"What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your coat" he said. "What was my mom doing here? Where are you going? Is everything ok?"

"I don't know" she answered, looking at him with an anger she didn't even know where it came from. He was not the one she was angry with. "My mom said that if I want to be with you, I should leave. So I'm leaving"

"Becky, I'm sorry" he whispered, getting closer to her. "You can always stay with me"

"I don't think so" suddenly she remembered why looking at him made her so mad. "Looks like your mom thinks I was a bad influence to Alison. I'm calling Hanna, she's probably the one who hates me the least right now"

"No" he said firmly. "It's my house, my mom doesn't get to decide whether you stay or not. We'll grab your stuff at lunch, right now I need to go back" he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you" she whispered, kissing him softly.

As soon as she got into her car, watching Jason leave, she heard her cellphone. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed it.

 _Mom made you leave, but what am I going to do about it?_

 _A_

 _I should have known_ , was her first thought. She was running out of options. None of the girls were talking to her. She felt lonely and like she couldn't trust anyone. Her talk with Jenna at Rosewood High's bathroom was enlightening.

 **Flashback**

" _Jenna?"_

" _Did you miss me?" Jenna asked sarcastically. That was the question she always asked Becky, as a joke. Right now it almost felt like a threat._

" _Jenna, I'm… I'm so sorry, for everything"_

" _Oh, don't be sorry" the girl said, walking towards Becky. "These years were really clarifying"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean you ran away the second things got hard"_

" _Jenna, I didn't leave because I wanted to. I had no choice!"_

" _But you did, anyway" she said, accusatory. "You didn't even tell me to go suck it in the last three years and you come back expecting things to be like before? I'm not Jason that you can win back in bed. If you know what I mean"_

" _Maybe that's for the best, then" Becky replied, feeling her heart race. "For what I've heard, you've been playing with fire" she walked until she was really close to Jenna, the sound of her heals echoing in the bathroom. "Watch out; that's how you lost your sight, Jen" and, saying that, she left the girl all alone._

 **Now**

Feeling like it was her last option, she called Noel.

"I need your help"

* * *

"So the princess needs me" Noel mocked her, as soon as she got out of her car, in front of his cabin.

"That's how out of options I ran!"

"Well, here are the keys" he said, giving it to her. "I'll be back later with food and… Someone else will be staying with you"

"Who?" she asked, playing with the keys.

"You'll see" he says, smiling disdainfully. If Noel wasn't a douche, maybe Becky could think he was actually hot. "What are you telling Jason?"

"That I'm back home"

"You need to cut ties with him, Becky" she was surprised with the worrying tone of his voice. "If you want it work between the two of you, you need to first solve all your problems"

"Noel Kahn giving me advices?" she laughed, but knowing, deep down, that he was right.

"Seriously" he rolled his eyes, looking kinda frustrated with her. "You keep going after him, A keeps coming for you. You know"

"Yeah, I do" she whispered, looking at her feet.

* * *

After hanging up the phone and assuring her father and Scott that she would be alright, she got back inside the cabin. She still needed to call Jason, but hasn't found the courage to it just yet.

"Hi" she heard Noel's voice coming inside and turned to greet him. He was being followed by a girl, probably the one who was going to stay with her. "Becky, this is Shana" he introduced the two of them, while placing the food he brought in the counter.

"Wow" Shana said, laughing. "So this is the famous Becky Hart"

"Famous?" Becky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I lived next door to Jason and Alison's grandma in Georgia" the girl explained. "Heard your name more times than I can remember"

"And why are you here?" Becky asked, ignoring the story about the DiLaurentis.

"To help" the girl simply stated, which made Becky's eyebrow go even higher.

"We…"

"Don't be stupid" Noel interrupted her. "We _need_ help, Bec"

"Noel! Both os uf here, Cece in New York... Maybe she's better there, don't you think? I can handle my job!"

"Funny" he said, sarcastically. "Not what it looks like"

"I told I had the perfect distraction, right?"

"Oh, that can be interesting" he said, leaning against the counter and facing Becky.

"Ezra Fitz"

"Don't be ridiculous" he laughed.

"Oh and you're the one to talk? See you didn't make your homework, sweet" she made a dramatic pause, looking at his blue eyes before going on. "He has dozens of boxes with all kinds of information about the girls, their families and everyone here. He's been making his own investigation, saying he wants to find out who A is and that he's writing a book or something like that. Well, he has the information, the money and shadiness needed to be A. He's probably not A, but he could be a great distraction"

"And how do you think we can make the girls follow his track?" Shana asked.

"First, I need them to forgive me" Becky said, taking a deep breathe. "And then… I'm his intern now, I'll make it happen"

"That's until he opens his big mouth about Cece"

"We can make it work, Noel. Like always. And we have bigger problems now. I think A knows our secret"

"What makes you say that?"

"A wanted me to tell the truth about Ali to Jason. Sounds like it knows, right?" she heard her phone ringing.

 _I already warned you: if you want Jason to leave, stay away from him. Tell him and Scott's next._

 _A_

* * *

"Hey, love" Jason greeted, answering her phone call. Becky's heart was already breaking, just thinking about what she was going to do next. "I was worried! Where are you?"

"Dad convinced mom to let me stay, but that's not what we need to talk about, Jase" she took a deep breathe, tears already in her eyes, blurring her view. "I can't stay with you anymore"

"Well, if you're home, then it's ok" he said, sounding confused.

"No, I mean… We need to break up"

"What? Becky, what A has on you this time? I'm coming over"

"I'm sorry" she whispered, her voice failing. "But A has nothing to do with this" she needed to sound convincing, but the text threating Jason's life kept coming back to her mind and she doubted Jason would ever believe her anyway.

"Then… Why?" Jason, asked. She could hear his voice was shaking and that he was hurting, just like her.

"I can't keep on doing this to my family. I can't just ruin everything because of us" she said, trying to be firm, but feeling horrible.

"Becky, c'mon! Let's talk and walk through this together, I know A has something on you, but we can work this out! I love you"

"I know. But not right now" she felt her heart was being shattered into millions of pieces. "I'm really sorry, Jase" and then she hang up. She needed him to stay home, not go over to her parents. She needed at least time until she could explain everything and be with him. So she did the one thing she never thought she would: blocked her phone number and sent Jason a text. _Want Becky to live? Leave her. – A._

* * *

Hey, guys! Guess who's finally back? And I finally understood what you were talking about when you complained about the quotation marks. Here in Brazil I'm used to only using the hyphen, so that's why I didn't get it. After reading lots of fanfiction in english, I finally got it. Hope it's better right now for you.

What are you guys thinking about this season? I'm worried about the finale next week. I feel like we got barely nothing yesterday and still had stuff answered through interviews. Seriously, SHOW US. If the only info we're getting in a 40+min episode is who kill Charlotte, let us know everything!

At the same time I'm sad it's ending. What are you going to miss the most about the show? I'm definitely missing the theories and Hanna being amazing! She's my favorite. Any suspects for who's Ad?

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next one is called Charlie and I have until chapter 13 already written.


	11. Charlie

**Charlie**

"Oh my God, can you stop?" Hanna yelled, throwing herself at her bed.

"Hanna, that's not really nice of you" warned Spencer, sitting by her side.

"What's not nice is my mom being in jail, Becky having a lead that can help her but she just _won't stop_ going on and on about Jason!" Hanna pointed out, angrily. "Seriously Spence, you just got here. I've been listening to the fairytale for the whole afternoon!"

"It's not a fairytale when you have to drop the prince so you can save him from the bad witch" explained Becky, pacing through the room.

"Can you tell me again where did you find this Travis guy?" Hanna asked, ignoring her friend.

"For God's sake Hanna" the older girl complained, stopping her pace. "He kept following you around everywhere you went"

"Which means you've been doing the same" the blonde girl observed.

"Yeah, I work at Rosewood High now Han" Becky reminded her, rolling her eyes. She loved Hanna, but the girl could be really difficult. "And I saw him putting that envelope in your locker, so I asked Jason…"

"Why are you still talking to Jason anyway?"

"To help you! God, you're so difficult... So, Jason found out Travis was at the lake that night. He saw your mom leaving while Wilden was still alive. He heard a gunshot and a blonde woman running to the woods".

"You're a genius, Bec!"

"Yes, Hanna, but you would know that earlier if you had paid any attention to what I was saying!"

"Well, now you can stay here as long as you want" Hanna said, hugging her friend.

"It's ok, Han. I wanna go back home" Becky wasn't really sure about it, but she felt like she had to. She had enough of Noel trying to boss her around at the cabin. "And you need to talk to Travis, ok? He needs to tell the truth to the police"

"You're the best!"

"Thanks, babe" Becky laughed, this was the happiest Hanna was in a long time. "Spence, need a ride or are you the one staying with Hanna tonight?"

"I'm staying. See you tomorrow!"

Becky opened the front door of her house, trying not to make a sound. But the second she got in, she saw her whole family in the living room, whispering and looking really concerned.

"Rebecca!" Laura yelled, running to hug her daughter. "Where have you been?"

"At Hanna's?" she answered, hugging her mother back and feeling really confused. She shot her brother a look, but he only shrugged.

"I spoke with Jason today" he explained. "He said you were not staying with him and that you two broke up"

"We were so worried!" her mother said, still holding her.

"Mom, I'm fine!" she assured, getting out of her mother's embrace. "Why were you talking to Jason, Scott?"

"I... Ran into him in the cafeteria and asked him about you".

"Scott…"

"I don't wanna talk about it" he whispered.

"And you? Do you want to talk about what happened?" Grant finally spoke, pulling her into his huge arms.

"Not exactly, dad" she said, letting him and giving her mother a hurt look.

"I am so sorry" Laura apologized, grabbing one of her hands, while Grant was still shaking her. "I should not have said that. I… Spoke to Jason too. He was so worried about you! You told him you came back home so he almost flipped when I said you were not here" she paused, looking at Becky's eyes. "What I'm trying to say is… I'm ok with you two being together"

"You told him that?" she could already feel panic running through her veins. She didn't need that. Not now.

"I invited him over for dinner" Laura looked really excited about it, but the look on Becky's face… "I shouldn't…?"

"What am I going to do?" she whispered, more to herself than anything else. And then the doorbell rang. At the same time Jason walked into her house and talked to her parents – and that was like an old Becky dream – she heard her cellphone.

 _That's going to be so much fun!_

 _A_

"Jason?"

"Becky!" he greeted her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She tried to smile, but felt like screaming.

* * *

Becky felt the dinner was in slow motion. Sitting next to Jason, mechanically smiling at every joke made by her father, looking at Scott in a way only he could understand. Jason and her family together was a dream coming true. But, this time, she wasn't able to enjoy it.

"I'm so sorry for every bad thing I thought about you, Jason. You're a good kid. It must have been hard, losing Alison"

"Mom!" Becky came back to reality, not believing what her mother was saying. "That is not something to discuss over dinner!"

"It's ok, Becky" Jason whispered, holding her hand. "It was really hard, Mrs. Hart. But the year we had to wait, not knowing a thing… It was the worst. It broke my family. Specially my mom"

"But seeing you recover must have been a good thing to her"

"God, mom!" Becky said, feeling embarrassed.

 _Poor Jason! If only he knew the truth..._

 _A_

"Are you done?" Becky asked, after looking at her phone. She started to take everyone's plates, not even bothering to get an answer first.

"I'm not done yet" Scott whispered to her.

"Shut up and help me" she begged. "So… Dinner was nice, but we have work tomorrow morning. I'll walk you to the door, c'mon, Jase"

"Becky…" he tried to say something, but she just ignored him.

"C'mon!" and gave him a furious look.

"What was that all about?" he asked, when they got to his car.

"A was sending me texts the whole dinner. The bastard knew everything we were talking about. I'm scared!"

"Hey, it's gonna be alright" he tried to comfort her, even though he wasn't really sure about it. He looked around them, while hugging her, but saw no one. "But we need to talk"

"Yeah..."

"So, now that your mom is fine with us..."

"Ugh, I don't know how to say it, but…"

"You don't have to, Becky" he smiled to her. "I was gonna say that now that your mom is fine with us, you call tell me the truth. We both know this was all A work. I got a text too"

"Well, then there's nothing else I can say" she whispered, looking at her feet, embarrassed. The text wasn't exactly from A.

"I'm so tired of A controlling our lives and deciding if we can be together or not!"

"I know, but…"

"No 'buts' anymore" he looked straight into her dark and confused eyes, making a decision. "If A wants to break us apart, it will have to do it in person. I'm not letting some texts between us anymore" and he kissed her, pulling her by her waist. It took her a minute to realize what was happening and then she kissed him back, getting on tiptoe to reach him better and throwing her arms around his neck, holding a hand in his hair. Slowly, he pushed her against the car, his lips traveling to her neck, kissing, biting and sucking. When he heard a little moan scape her lips, Jason stopped what he was doing and laughed. "I don't think we should be doing this here".

"God, no!" she laughed with him, still holding him close. Jason pressed his forehead against hers, his green eyes scanning hers, like he could reach her soul. It was always like that; she felt like he could read her. "I'm so sorry for always dragging you into this mess".

"We'll get through it, Bec, together" he whispered, kissing her again. "I love you. It doesn't matter what A does, it can't change it".

"I love you too, Jase" she whispered back, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

Days later, Becky woke up at the DiLaurentis' house with a noise coming from the basement. Jason was still heavy asleep when she heard the noise again, getting up and getting dressed.

"Jason, is your mom home?" she asked, trying to wake him up. "Jason? Jase!"

"Tomorrow" he mumbled, turning to his side and starting to snore again. She rolled her eyes and decided to investigate.

She found nothing when she got to the basement, only a broken glass and some buttons scattered on the floor. Getting closer, she realized that underneath some buttons there was a picture.

"Oh my God!" she held her breathe in, realizing what she had on her hands. It was a picture of Jessica, holding baby Alison, Jason and an older boy. Behind it, _Charles, Jason and Alison Dilaurentis – my beloved children,_ written in a round calligraphy. She thought her heart would stop beating. She still remembered Jason's stories about his imaginary friend Charlie. Was he actually real?

"Babe?" she heard Jason calling for her and before she could answer him, her phone rang in her back pocket.

 _Stop looking and Jason is yours._

 _\- A_

"In the basement!" she screamed, putting the new found picture into her back pocket, with her cellphone. She was so confused, but at the same time, excited. She had something on A?

"What are you doing here?" he asked, kissing her softly.

"Thought I heard a noise and found this broken"

"It must have been the wind".

* * *

So, guess I'm really back? Two chapters in two days? Hahahaha

I'm _really_ excited about the next chapter, there's a flashback about how Jason and Becky met each other!

Hope you enjoy this one, even if it's a shorter one!


End file.
